The Funeral
by Ichageek
Summary: Bersama hujan, air mata pun ikut turun mengawal kepergian para pahlawan perang dunia ninja keempat. Sakura menangisi kepergian orang yang disayanginya. Semua adalah kesalahannya, setidaknya itu yang Sakura pikirkan. Hanya saja, apa Sasuke juga berpikir begitu? Haruskah pula pemuda itu pergi selamanya dari Sakura? For "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri". Canon.


Disclaimer: Semua karater dan dunia di fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya, miliknya (om) Masashi Kishimoto

Fic Canon.

Dedicated for BTC III Contest, all readers, and all of SasuSaku fans! Keep Faith, Savers!

* * *

Hujan yang turun seakan menangis bersama mereka, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan air matanya yang panas mengalir bersama butir-butir hujan yang menghujaninya. Tsunade dengan bantuan kursi roda berbicara di depan khalayak, di belakangnya banyak foto-foto yang di pajang dengan ribuan bunga putih tanda berkabung. Tidak ada suara tegasnya yang biasa, atau nada bermain dan menggoda dari Tsunade, suaranya dengan aneh terdengar parau seperti habis menangis semalaman—bahkan lebih—dan semakin lama semakin hilang tenggelam oleh hujan.

Entah berapa lama orang-orang berkumpul sejak pagi untuk pemakaman korban-korban perang dunia ninja keempat, tapi sama sekali tidak terasa panjang bagi Sakura. Ia hampir tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali, ia terlalu kaku merasakan perasaan sedih belakangan ini, air matanya pun lama-kelamaan pun terasa kering.

Sakura merasakan sebuah lengan panjang dan kokoh menarik pundaknya, menuntunnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan rombongan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam di mana-mana. Sakura bahkan tidak mau repot-repot melihat siapa yang membawanya, ia tahu siapa yang membawa tubuh rapuhnya saat ini.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Naruto…" katanya dengan suara paraunya yang dingin. Tangan yang melingkari pundaknya sama sekali tidak bergeming, Sakura melepaskan dirinya dengan kasar. "Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendiri!"

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura tidak menatap Naruto sama sekali, tapi ia tahu wajah sahabatnya itu pasti tampak terluka dengan penolakan kasarnya barusan. Ia tahu Naruto juga sedang merasakan kesedihan yang sama, Sakura tahu. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan, "biarkan aku sendiri."

Langkah Sakura terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan Naruto. Perlu bantuan sebelah tangannya bersandar di dinding untuk membantu Sakura berjalan lurus dan lurus. Banyak suara isakan di sekitarnya selagi ia berjalan, semua orang menangis dan merasa tidak utuh, tapi itu semua malah membuat Sakura muak. Ia butuh pergi dari tempat ini, dari jalanan ini.

Sakura bisa melihat bukit 'mereka' dari jauh, tempat itu seperti memanggil-manggilnya mendekat dan seperti dihipnotis, Sakura berjalan tanpa peduli keluhan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak di jalan ketika ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bisa mendengar beberapa orang meneriakinya, saat Sakura menabrak dan membuat seorang anak kecil terjatuh dan menangis. Tapi Sakura tidak mengacuhkan sama sekali, ia malah mendengus. Tangisannya jauh lebih tragis daripada anak itu, apa yang ditangiskan anak itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa kehilangan dan kehampaan Sakura, makanya ia tidak peduli dan menertawainya—dirinya.

Di depan sebuah batang pohon kenangan masa geninnya, Sakura berdiri. Kilas bayangan, siluet-siluet orang-orang membayanginya. Ia bisa melihat Naruto yang jauh lebih kecil dan bodoh berteriak ke arahnya dengan sebuah tali mengikat badannya, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apa-apa dari Naruto, tapi ia mengerti ucapan dari mulutnya. "Bodoh, lepaskan aku!" begitulah katanya.

Kemudian ia bisa melihat guru Kakashi tersenyum dengan matanya, sebelah tangannya memegang dua buah lonceng dan sebelahnya lagi mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, memprovokasi si bodoh itu. Tidak lama setelahnya ada wajah Sasuke yang ia begitu ia kenal, pemuda itu masih dua belas tahun, menyeringai mengejek pada Naruto. Anehnya, ia tidak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di sana.

Mendadak seluruh bayangan itu berubah cepat dan dipenuhi darah. Suara teriakan mengerikan yang membuat merinding dan menerbangkan burung-burung di dekatnya itu melenyapkan bayangan-bayangan itu.

Lama suara itu terdengar, akhirnya Sakura sadar. Itu suara teriakannya sendiri.

"Guru Kakashi…" suaranya berubah menjadi isakan panjang keputusasaan, "Guru Kakashi… guru…"

"Sakura."

Seseorang memanggilnya, Sakura pikir ia bermimpi. Awalnya, ia pikir itu suara yang ingin ia dengar, ia pikir Kakashi yang memanggilnya, membalas panggilannya. Tapi bukan. "Sa… suke…?"

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Itu kau?" Sakura mendekati bayangan gelap di dekat muka hutan. "Sasuke… dengar, guru Kakashi tadi dia kemari."

"Sakura." Katanya lagi, suara baritonnya tetap datar tapi ada penekanan memperingatkan di sana. Tangan besar dan kasar Sasuke menarik lengan kecilnya, "Sakura, dia tidak ada. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi."

Sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas menutupi telinganya dengan sia-sia, tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Sasuke meronta. "Kalau," katanya dengan suara mulai pecah kembali, "dia tidak ada, berarti kau juga tidak. Ada, kau ada! Kau sedang memegangku saat ini."

Ia berhenti meronta, tangannya malah bergerak mendekati wajah maskulin di hadapannya.

"Kembalilah, kau tidak sehat." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, tapi tidak menghalangi Sakura yang kini meraba-raba tiap sela sisi wajahnya. "Sakura, kembali."

Sakura menggeleng. "Semua salahku. Aku terlalu lemah, aku tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa selain menangis. Meski aku diajari banyak hal oleh nona Tsunade, tetap saja aku—"

"Bisa diam, tidak?" Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat di pergelangan tangan Sakura kembali, memakasanya untuk diam. "dengarkan aku, Kakashi—guru bukan meninggal karena melindungimu, dia pergi karena dia tahu hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan sahabatnya itu. Bukan-karena-mu."

Sakura terisak. Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh, mungkin benar-benar kering. Tapi dadanya begitu sesak hingga melumpuhkan tenaganya untuk berdiri, kalau saja Sasuke tidak memeganginya, ia pasti sudah jatuh.

"Dia mati tepat di depan mataku…" mimpi yang terus menghantuinya sejak berhari-hari yang lalu kembali berputar, badan Kakashi yang nyaris terbelah membujur tepat berdiri di hadapannya, yang terakhir ia ingat adalah senyuman di seluruh wajah gurunya itu sebelum warna dan amis darah mengacaukan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan botol minuman tanpa memandang Sakura, pandangan pemuda di sebelahnya itu tertuju pada danau di hadapan mereka. Mata onyxnya yang biasanya tajam tampak merenung bersama air. Mau tidak mau, Sakura itu hanyut bersama keheningan mereka, air maupun Sasuke.

"Kau jadi pergi, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Benar, di sini pun kau pasti tidak akan nyaman." Sakura menatap pantulan bulan purnama dan menyadari sesuatu, "berapa lama aku tidur?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, "tidak cukup lama untuk membuatku memutuskan membunuh Naruto dan katak-kataknya."

Sakura berdecak, "kau tidak akan kepikiran lagi, kau tahu itu." Ia mendengus, begitu pula Sasuke. "Guru Kakashi, dia selalu mengkhawatirkan kalian bahkan sampai kematiannya. Kau tahu apa yang terakhir dia katakan padaku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya menatapnya sekilas.

Sakura melanjutkan, "dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga kalian dan tidak membiarkan kalian berbuat bodoh lagi tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa-apa untuk diriku." Kedua kaki Sakura menggigil, ia memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya, bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. "Obito bukanlah salah satu dari kalian berdua yang harus membunuhnya menurutku dan guru Kakashi. Kalau salah satu dari kalian berhasil mengalahkannya, yang lain akan merasa kalah dan kalian akan berduel lagi. Harusnya aku yang membunuh Obito, aku lah yang paling dekat dengannya saat itu tapi guru Kakashi sadar kalau aku mengerahkan cakra lebih lagi, aku tidak akan bertahan…"

Suara Sakura menguap di udara. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam dan membiarkan hening menguasai.

Sasuke lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan pertama. "Kurasa bukan itu, Kakashi mungkin ingin memperlihatkan padaku dan Naruto bahwa itulah yang akan terjadi kalau kami menjadi sepertinya dan Obito. Bukan salahmu, Sakura."

Kepala Sakura memutar cepat ke arah Sasuke, ia dapat melihat wajah terluka Sasuke yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak ada kedinginan di dalam matanya, tidak ada dendam, hanya… penyesalan? Bukan, tersiksa?

"Guru bodoh itu—" suara Sasuke dengan mengejutkannya terdengar bergetar, "—kalau dia sebodoh itu bagaimana dengan muridnya?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan ketika mereka ia menyentuh pemuda itu, tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena Sasuke sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sebentar saja…"

.

.

.

Mereka kembali terdiam cukup lama setelah sama-sama menangis diam-diam, tidak dari keduanya yang tidak menyadari kalau mereka sama-sama menangis. Tapi mereka diam saja, karena memang itulah alasan mereka berpelukan. Tidak ada alasan lain.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura setelah diam lama.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, dia menatap lurus air di hadapan mereka seraya melemparkan sebuah kerikil yang membuat riak-riak di atas air sebelum jatuh tenggelam dan tidak terlihat. "Tempat yang jauh, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak akan kembali?" tanpa sadar Sakura terdengar menuntut.

Alis Sasuke mengerut, "kurasa tidak."

"Bersama teman-temanmu dari tempat Orochimaru?"

Sasuke mendengus mengejek, "teman? Begitu ya."

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu sentimentil begitu Sakura, mungkin kau akan cocok dengan Naruto. Toh, dia sudah lama menyukaimu juga."

"Jangan bicara begitu!" Sakura menyergah kesal, "jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tidak tahu tentang perasaanku."

Sasuke menatapnya kali ini, tapi Sakura lah yang menghindari tatapan tajam pemuda itu. "Kapan kau pergi?" Sakura cepat-cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka sebelum Sasuke marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Kamu masih menyukaiku?"

Sakura mendengus kesal, "kenapa bcaramu enteng sekali, sih? Itu masalahku, tidak perlu dibahas."

"Sakura, kita membicarakan tentang kau dan aku. Jadi ini bukan masalahmu saja."

"Perasaanku ya perasaanku saja, tidak ada urusannya denganmu selama aku tidak meminta balasanmu." Sakura bangkit dengan kesal, kepalanya terasa agak pusing karena bangun mendadak dari duduknya dan karena kebanyakan menangis. "Kalau kau akan pergi, setidaknya sampaikan salam perpisahan untuk yang lain. Aku pergi."

Sakura sudah akan pergi tapi lagi-lagi tangan Sasuke menahan lengannya, terlalu kuat hingga Sakura terjatuh dan menindih Sasuke yang masih duduk di rerumputan.

Wajah mereka mendadak terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Sakura bisa merasakan desahan napas Sasuke di lehernya. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merespon, membuatnya merinding dan geli. Bulu mata Sasuke ternyata panjang dan tebal, ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Berat." Sasuke mengeluh, menyadarkan Sakura dari ketertegunannnya.

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya dengan sedikit kesal ke samping, melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke yang masih enggan melepasnya. "Apa sih?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura dapat merasakan darah naik ke kepalanya dan membuat wajahnya panas dan pasti tampak memerah sempurna kalau saja di ada sinar yang lebih baik. Untungnya ia memunggungi cahaya bulan sehingga Sasuke mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Nadimu berdetak cepat sekali, Sakura." Dia berkata dengan datar, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan ejekan di sana.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain Sasuke, "kau sudah mendapat jawabannya kalau begitu."

"Kita sama-sama tahu Sakura, aku buruk dalam hal perasaan. Jadi bisa kau katakan saja jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, ia kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke, bahkan ketika pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya di tengah malam berangin, atau ketika pemuda itu berniat membunuhnya. Tidak sama sekali, tapi ia kesal dengan sisi Sasuke yang mendadak seperti orang yang tidak kenal namun sangat ia rindukan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mengingatkan, genggamannya di tangan Sakura semakin kuat.

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Saat kau meninggalkan aku malam itu, ketika itu lah akhir cinta _monyet_ pertamaku, Sasuke. Tapi di saat bersamaan, itulah cinta pertamaku sesungguhnya. Lalu saat kita bertemu di tempat Orochimaru, aku baru sadar bahwa tidak mungkin aku melupakan cinta pertamaku. Waktu kau berniat membunuhku, aku disadarkan bahwa betapa bodohnya aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Saat kau bergabung di pertempuran terakhir perang dunia, aku seperti orang bodoh menerimamu begitu saja dan memercayaimu. Apa lagi kalau bukan aku menyukaimu terus dan terus, lebih dan lebih?!"

Sakura tidak dapat menahan kata-katanya yang tumpah begitu saja. Ketika ia menatap mata Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya barang sedetik pun dari Sakura. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkedip mendengar ucapan Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura berpikir makin jauh dari jernih.

"Kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Apa itu penting, Uchiha-san?"

"'Uchiha-san?'" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dalam, dia kemudian mendengus. "Tidak penting memang, tapi hanya mau memastikan saja. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan juga."

Kali ini Sakura yang mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentang...?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya memandang lurus pada Sakura sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke danau.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jawab aku!"

"Berisik."

Kejadian berikutnya terlalu cepat untuk Sakura pahami, namun yang menyentuh dalam dan menuntut di bibirnya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa Sakura rasakan. Bibir Sasuke dingin dan kasar menekan dengan kuat milik Sakura tapi anehnya ada rasa kelembutan pula di sana.

Sakura sama sekali tidak berkedip bahkan ketika Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura, dan hanya membiarkan tangannya yang sejak tadi mengenggam Sakura tetap di sana. Sasuke mendengus melihat reaksi Sakura, bahkan menyeringai kecil sebelum membuat Sakura kembali terperanjat dengan sentuhan yang sama di bibirnya. Tapi kali ini ia menutup matanya, mengecap rasa yang selalu diharapkannya dan mencoba mengingat setiap mili dan rasa bibir Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Masuklah." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura, percaya atau tidak Sakura mendengar nada keengganan.

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Aku mau melihat makam Kakashi besok."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "kutemani?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya, "lusa, aku mau melihat makam Uchiha."

"Kutemani." Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar, "hari setelahnya?"

Sasuke mendengus sambil bersandar di bingkai pintu Sakura, "kalau kau tidak punya ide lain, aku akan pergi."

Senyum Sakura berubah menjadi kecut, "Satu-satunya ideku hanyalah menguncimu di rumahku sampai kau tidak berniat pergi."

"Oh, ide bagus, Haruno." Sasuke menyeringai.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, "bagus?"

"Tapi kau mungkin akan sibuk. Tidak akan bisa kemana-mana." Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar berbahaya. Sakura tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya dan membuat Sasuke semakin masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum menutup pintunya. "Kau mau aku pergi?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat.

Sasuke menangkap cepat kepala Sakura dan mendekatkan kembali bibir mereka. "Halangi aku. Beri aku alasan tinggal."

"Boleh?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

_Guru Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak perlu kau khawatirkan lagi. Mereka tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi, tidak akan ada yang ke mana-mana lagi. Terima kasih sudah menjaga kami. Guru tidak perlu melihat kami lagi, karena kalau guru melihat sekarang berarti sedang mengintip!_

Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca

Words: 2079


End file.
